


【叔侄CP向】No one but you

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 他们是两只误入欢欣世界的怪异小兽只能用紧靠来抵御内心的恐惧。在恐惧的白光中看到了彼此。叔侄cp向，清水，意识流，没逻辑和手癌的地方无视就好。





	【叔侄CP向】No one but you

虽然离演唱会开始还有一段时间，但体育馆外场已经被鼎沸的人声所包围。铮亮的铁马和彩色的警示带用迂回的迷宫将各色人群割成一块块的，好让他们看上去没那么拥挤和危险。  
取完入场的门票，尼禄好不容易从四面插进来的队伍里抢到一瓶水，艰难地挤开人海回到场地边缘的树丛里。一个穿着红色短皮衣的男人大咧咧地躺在草地上，用一件有点旧的破洞毛衣盖着眉眼，但从他急促起伏的胸膛和抿着下垂的嘴角可以看出他正在受着某种痛苦的折磨。抽回属于自己的毛衣，尼禄呲了一点水到但丁头上，看着他挣扎着弹起后把水瓶塞进了他手里，语气里带上一丝得意的嘲讽，“平时那么风骚，怎么，这点人就让你萎了？”  
“那是大叔我魅力无限。”坐在地上痛苦地揉着脑袋，但丁把水瓶捏得变了形，溢出的液体把他的衣角都打湿了，嘴里还在喋喋不休地抱怨，“现在的小姑娘还真可怕。”  
尼禄在一旁点了点头表示赞同，刚才被几个小姑娘堵在墙角要电话的场景还历历在目，为了防止他们跑掉她们一把挽上了但丁的手臂，柔软的胸部隔着薄薄的一层布料贴上去磨蹭，用年轻的资本危险勾引着未知的艳遇和风险。最后他们是怎么脱身的尼禄也记不清了，只记得那个吃多了披萨又高又壮的男人压在身上沉甸甸的重量，高温在两人之间蒸腾出一圈湿淋的热气，周围扫过来的夹杂着好气和惊吓的眼神也变得无关紧要，因为但丁是真的就那样晕过去了。  
“哈哈，你要是跟送你门票的小姑娘一起来就没有这个烦恼了。”尼禄拿回但丁手中的水瓶，阻止了他浪费的行为，给自己灌了一口后又递了回去，“那小姑娘可凶猛着。”曲起手指做了个猛兽的动作，尼禄顿时认同了但丁关于自己女人缘很差的自嘲。  
“那家伙就是个小折腾鬼。大叔我可受不住。”看到尼禄孩子气的可爱动作，但丁觉得被少女们吓破了的小心脏又粘合了起来，碰碰地欢快跳着。他拉着尼禄的手站起身，顺势给了他一个拥抱，胡子拉碴的下巴在青年头发剪得短短的耳后蹭了两下，“还是小尼禄值得依靠。”  
“哼，之前你可是累赘叫得欢。”尼禄不满地驳了一句，却意外地并没有推开但丁，任由他把毛绒绒的脑袋从耳后滑落到肩颈，卸下所有力气，沉甸甸地卡在绷出的那一处凹位里。  
虽然演唱会里经常会出现一些同性情侣，比拥抱更过火的亲密行为随处可见，然而但丁和尼禄并不是那样甜蜜的存在，他们只是两只误入欢欣世界的怪异小兽只能用紧靠来抵御内心的恐惧，可尽管如此，在但丁靠下来后短短的时间里，尼禄已经感受到了不少其他人的目光，甚至有胆大的已经掏出了手机准备拍摄。尼禄连忙把身后的兜帽戴上，被压住的手插进但丁那头凌乱的头发里，将他的脸严实地遮挡起来。  
他们是游走在黑暗和异世里的半魔，曝光对他们来说绝对不是一件好事。  
幸好的是进场广播很快便响起，人群都开始朝检票口挤，生怕去晚了会错失与偶像接触的最佳位置，尽管明知座位其实已经固死了。  
混在队伍末端，尼禄和但丁赶在最后一刻坐到了属于他们的座位上，离舞台不近也不远，中等的位置恰到好处地让他们可以清楚地看到舞台上的歌手也不用在最前排和狂热的粉丝推攘。  
帕蒂真的是个聪明且懂人心的女孩子。尼禄在心里再次称赞。

入座之后他们又遇到了在场外吓晕了但丁的几个小姑娘，重遇更坚定了她们内心里关于缘分的想法，隔着几张椅子朝他们摆弄着蹩脚的性感动作，抛着媚眼和飞吻，只要但丁同意，尼禄猜她们可能一下秒就会冲过来抱紧但丁激吻，成就一场无趣的舞台爱情佳话。当然这场闹剧还没成型便被从舞台传来的几声响彻全场的调音打断了，原本还兴致满满的女孩们都转向了舞台摆着手尖叫，留下曾经的两个主角沉默在原地，仿佛冬日的寒蝉。  
外貌，是多么肤浅的东西。  
不过这支乐队确实有着超越外貌让女生痴狂的资本，主唱年轻有活力，用磁性的嗓音唱着当下流行的摇滚乐，穿着华丽的衣服绕着舞台跑动，动作火辣地回应台下热情的欢呼。  
对摇滚乐情有独钟的叔侄二人也渐渐沉浸在现场气氛和表演中，随着音乐的节奏摆动着躯干，嘴里跟着轻哼歌词。一切都很热情和恰，直到一根细长的圆柱抵上他们的后背。  
“抱歉，打扰你们了。”但丁和尼禄同时回过头，入目两个怯生生的女孩牵着手用圆溜溜的眼睛看着他两，“先生，你们太高了，可以麻烦你们稍微侧一下吗？”  
环顾了一下周围，确实在一堆女孩子里面尼禄和但丁显得有点过于高壮，连坐在这标准尺寸的座位上都有点挤。向来不懂得拒绝女孩子的两个人点了点头，按着对方的指示各自朝椅子边缘挪了挪，换来了两句兴奋的“谢谢”。  
“能为小姐们服务，是我的荣幸。”面对这些无害的小女生但丁又恢复了往常的一派风骚作风，轻浮的情话撩得对方脸蛋红红的，却不知道这些漂亮的红苹果是否粘过毒药。  
“先生，请往这边侧一点。啊！他跑过去了！”  
“先生！这边这边！”  
“还有这位先生也是！这边侧一下！啊啊啊！他看过来了！”  
……接下来的时间里但丁充分体会到了“少女的请求”这个无穷无尽的恶果，就连尼禄也被拉下了这趟浑水。少女的指挥像是轮转的太阳，而他们是一刻不停地追逐着阳光滴溜旋转的向日葵，在昏黑的场馆里转出两圈银色的光晕。  
“但丁，你就是个大傻子。”被指挥着和但丁靠近的时候，尼禄在但丁耳边咬牙切齿地说道。

终于等到演唱会的中途休息时间，乐队主唱乖乖地站在舞台中央发表着由衷的感谢，“感谢各位各位来听我们演唱会的人！感谢！我……”，他所说的每一句话都会引起观众巨大的欢呼回应。  
但丁对着这些毫无兴趣，他无聊地掰着指头庆幸自己终于不用再转圈圈了，并希望主唱再说久一点好让他多休息一会。  
“…除了各位，我还想感谢我亲爱的队友们。大家，这位是我们家可爱的尼禄！尼禄！我们……”  
“哈？！”听到这个熟悉的名字尼禄不可思议地长大了眼，盯着那个穿了一身宽松彩衣的爆炸头吉他手发出了一声疑惑。  
“哈哈哈！”看着尼禄瞬变的表情但丁爆出了几声大笑，他扶着尼禄的肩膀，扭过坚硬的脖子凑到尼禄耳边，跟着全场观众轻轻地说，“爱你。我爱你，尼禄。”  
“混蛋。”  
卡着但丁的脸把他推开，被但丁气息吹拂过的那边脸火辣辣地烧红着，青年人把脸别到了一边，余光却不受控制地往但丁的方向飘去，想要从对方突然严肃的神色中辨认出几分真假。  
接下来那位主唱说了什么两人都没有听进去，他们各自怀着连自己都理不清的情绪在思考。舞台的表白环节不知道什么时候结束了，取而代之的是逐渐响起的悠扬情歌，原本炫彩的灯光也换成了朦胧的白光，在舞台和观众席间不断巡回。

【Drowning away, 沉溺迷醉 由始至终，  
from the start to the end, 由始至终，  
and you are sailing away, 你正渐渐驶离，  
with nowhere else to stray, 我去无处可去，  
come and take my all away, 来，带走我吧，  
so far away, 从开始到结束，  
from the start to the end, 已然漫长，  
and everything seems so pale and blue,而一切却显隐晦而忧郁】

尼禄直视着扫来的白炽灯光，强烈的光源剥夺了所有视觉，徒留而下的听觉毫无筛选地将歌声里悲切的恳求全部捕抓，情感顿时过多地堆积起来，而不安，最先被挤压出来。在种白光尼禄很熟悉，曾经他在这里失去了某样很重要的东西，曾经他在这里了解到什么叫失之交臂，但他也曾经在这里获得了某样很珍贵的东西。  
突然，沉重的弦乐加入其中，拔高的音调狠狠地在尼禄脑子里敲了一锤，他是清醒了？还是更晕眩了？尼禄自己也辨不清，实在太多的情绪混在一起了，它们在体内叫嚣着，争抢着爬上尼禄心脏，挤压那个脆弱的器官，想要把自己喷射出去。  
可是，这股情感究竟要献给谁呢？

【never again, 再也不会，  
I’ll find someone else，爱上他人，  
please be mine 'til the end, 请成为我最后的归宿，  
words come along to despair, 言语终究只余无望，  
and I'm here craving, 我却仍在此处热盼，  
for your love to save me, 由你的爱来拯救我，  
never again, 再也不会，  
I’ll love someone else，爱上他人，  
please be mine 'til the end, 请成为我最后的归宿，  
this is the last time that I'll fall in love,只是最后一次我坠入爱河】

一只手在朦胧间盖上了他的脑袋，那只手很大，它几乎盖住了他整个脑袋，顺着尼禄的头发，脸颊，肩膀，手臂，带着轻微的颤抖一路滑落，直到尼禄捏紧的掌心。在那只手的引导下，尼禄的手慢慢展放开来，温凉的指尖抚过掌心的纹理，沿着指骨往上攀爬，直到十指相抵，掌心相贴。这两只手掌是多么契合，它们甚至每一根细微的指纹都像是为对方而生的齿轮般咬紧。尼禄贪婪地从那只掌心中汲取微弱的温暖，那股狂躁地咆哮着要宣泄的情感此时却平静了下来。  
灯光远去，尼禄连忙闭上了眼。

【your lips your soul your eyes,  
你的唇，你的灵魂，你的双眸，  
your arms your hands your heart,  
你的臂膀，你的手，你的真心，  
and love are mine, 甚至是爱都将属于我】

等待着，黑暗中尼禄用力握紧那只手。  
等灯光再次降临，尼禄睁开了眼。他湛蓝的眼睛对上了一双银色的眼，那里面黑色的瞳孔由于强光而变得细长的，它一动不动地盯着尼禄，就像一颗深埋在土地里的橄榄种子，经历了漫长的岁月和苦痛终于看到了一丝光芒。在那丝光芒里尼禄看到了自己，看到了同样的渴求和期许。  
迎着那丝光，唇交叠在一起。  
此刻，世界空无一物。

-END-


End file.
